


Remember me

by patri6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sam le era difícil no echarse a llorar como un niño.<br/>Y entonces recordó.<br/>Recordó como era Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember me

**Author's Note:**

> Ya aviso: NO es wincest.  
> Simplemente es Sam recordando a su hermano, nada más.

Mientras bebía whiskey, solo, perdido en sus pensamientos, Sam no puedo evitar revivir como su hermano había muerto en sus brazos.  
“Estoy orgulloso de nosotros” Dean Winchester al fin se concedía algo de crédito.

A Sam le era difícil no echarse a llorar como un niño.  
Y entonces recordó.  
Recordó como era Dean.  
Su pelo rubio, con un estilo casual, las pecas recorriendo su rostro y los ojos verdes con la sonrisa más brillante que Sam había visto a nadie.

Porque Dean siempre había cargado con el peso del mundo, peso que no le correspondía, el peso de cuidarle a él.  
Pero siempre había desprendido luz propia e iluminado a la gente que tenia a su alrededor.

Sam también podía recordar su olor, una mezcla de Jack Daniels, café negro y colonia, ni tampoco podría olvidar su tendencia a recordar quien era el macho alfa, incluso aunque tuviera a un ángel del Señor como Cas en sus narices.   
El pequeño de los Winchester sonrió amargamente mientras se le escapaban las lágrimas al ver con total nitidez a su hermano riendo con Dr. Sexy, hablar (o chapurrear) español y cantar como si no hubiera mañana una canción de AC/DC.

Sam se juró que nunca olvidaría como era su hermano, como era Dean Winchester.  
Después llamó a Crowley y esperó.


End file.
